Winter Sky
by Aeos React
Summary: A girl, broken from the horrors of a war, and having lost everything to it, and scarred from it, is left on the brink, however a single person may be the means to bring the girl of the winter sky into the light of a new tomorrow.


I do not own YuruYuri or Ace Combat

Winter Sky

Himawari walked to her house that snowy winter day, wrapped in her nice warm clothes.

She had gone grocery shopping that day, and she had hot cocoa, some special blankets, and even the recipe for a nice hot curry.

She soon got home, and after taking off her shoes at the door, and setting her groceries down, then went to her bedroom.

"Sakurako"

On a bed next to her own, another woman sat, the woman had a small figure, though it only a bit shorter than Himawari, though she was not as developed as Himawari, who had a gorgeous figure, and a very rich bust size, but the girl was not really as natural as Himawari.

Her hair color had slowly faded to white, though she still remained healthy, because according to the medics, it was to be expected, due to the horror of what happened, as well as a minor case of radiation sickness, which they had been able to quickly cure before cancer could set in.

Sakurako just gazed out at the sky once again, her eyes looking up to the clouds, and to the traces of the open sky beyond them, the ones she had flown in.

On a nightstand next to her bed, was a flight patch that read, 51st Joint Fighter Squadron, "The Northern Sky".

Sakurako, instead of going to college, had instead gone to war, fighting against the nation of Belka, and she fought for another reason, one which Himawari herself found out several days after Sakurako had left.

Sakurako was of Belkan Descent, or rather she was half Belkan, and her parents were in Belka at the time, living in a city near the border.

Sakurako had fought in the war, she had shot down other Belkans, and almost died in return, barely missing getting shot down by enemy missiles, and guns.

Then, it had happened.

She heard of what Belka was going to do, that they would be using Nuclear weapons against the allied advance.

She and her squadron flew out at that time, and her squadron went over the city that Sakurako knew her parents were.

Sakurako herself joined the main force and she even successfully destroyed three of the bombers.

Then, when she thought it was over, she then saw it, the horrible light as it came from her city.

Then the shockwave hit, and Sakurako was hit by the light from the bomb, but regained her senses enough to see her city.

This was replaced with the sight of a giant mushroom-shaped cloud that rose over where the city once was.

Now Sakurakos parents, her relatives, and her squad mates ….

… only existed in her memories.

They were gone in that instant, Sakurako, who had been fighting to try and stop a war, lost the very thing she tried to fight for, which was to see her parents again.

Afterward had been horrible for her, she had received light radiation sickness from the blast, and the horror of what she saw took its toll.

Himawari got the call, Sakurako had put her as the one to call, Himawari at first did not answer her calls, but that day, when she received the call, she decided to answer, and heard what happened.

When she drove the car she had to the military hospital, she found Sakurako, in the worst shape she could imagine.

The very life in her eyes was gone, her hair color had already started to fade, and she refused to eat anything at all.

Himawari had wondered when something would happen that would be a sort of payback for all the grief the idiot put her through during their schooldays.

However, this was not, in anyway what she had wanted.

She listened to what happened, and what she heard had her horrified.

The city that Sakurakos parents, her sister, younger sister and many of her relatives lived in had been wiped of the face of the Earth by a nuclear weapon, and she also saw her squadron destroyed by the blast, leaving her the last one alive.

In her condition, Sakurako was to be sent home as per what happened, but the problem was that Sakurako had no home to go back to.

Himawari then stepped in, and after forcing the part of her mind that didn't want to, to silence itself, she said she would take Sakurako and care for her.

In the end, it was up to Sakurako, and at that time, Sakurako nodded her head, agreeing to the agreement.

Himawari took Sakurako home with her, but the times were hellish during the next few weeks.

* * *

><p>Himawari had read on the condition, the condition known as Post-traumatic Stress Syndrome or PTSD, she knew that it would be bad, but didn't know how bad.<p>

In the first week, Sakurako was writing on pieces of paper every phone she remembered with her parents, as well as all the conversations with her squad mates, and then having hallucinations about talking to them and even saying that she always saw, them and claimed to be speaking with them.

Then the week afterward, she suddenly became very aggressive, especialy to people with negative views of the war, either yelling or lashing out violently at people, but it was not as bad as the last day of that week, when one slip of tongue by a girl they knew named Kyouko who was with her friend Yui at the time caused the most brutal fight they had ever seen, by the time it was over, Saukarako had to be dragged off of Kyouko, and Kyouko had suffered a broken right arm, several deep bruises in her stomach, her leg almost broken but left badly bruised up with the ankle twisted, and her jaw had been almost broken with some teeth missing and her left eye beaten to the point where she wound up wearing an eye patch for three months.

After that Sakurako began to become very unstable, to the point the Himawari was afraid of her, and several people said that Sakurako needed therapy and badly, but Himawari still thought she could keep Sakurako from losing it.

Then she saw the news that day when she had been out shopping, and even worse, saw the distant flash in the sky.

She rushed home to find most of her house a ruin, stuff thrown everywhere, and broken, many items had been smashed to pieces, and she found Sakurako, clutching a military knife that she had kept from her days in the squadron, while on the floor pointing at her was a handgun that she had kept when she was discharged.

Then she told Himawari in a crazed voice that she found the answer, the final answer to what she had to do, and then and there, she told Himawari:

"_Please, kill me"_

Himawari was horrified, she immediately refused, and told Sakurako to stop it, and told her to put the knife down.

Then Sakurakos near maniacal grin, turned into a deep frown, then in a rasping whisper, she asked if Himawari could ever understand, if she could ever know what it felt to lose every person she cared for in an instant, and only watch it happen, if she could ever know the pain of seeing her loved ones die, and not be able to stop it.

Then Sakurako leapt right at Himawari, and then used her knife, and with skills that seemed to come literally from nowhere, she sliced through Himawari's clothes, tearing up her sweater, shirt, pants, and then after pinning Himawari down, she cut the center of her bra off, exposing Himawaris very ample breasts, and then reversed the knife and cut her panties off, leaving Himawari only her socks, which were ones that went past her knees, and Sakurako was only wearing a light shirt, and now held not only a knife, but had the gun the other hand.

Then she grabbed Himawaris hand, and had her grasp the knife, then as she held Himawaris hand which held the knife, she pointed the pistol at her head, and said that if in ten seconds Himawari didn't kill her, she would shoot Himawari first and then shoot herself, saying that she would be alone when she went to the afterlife.

But Himawari could not do it, and with her free hand grabbed Sakurakos head and forced her to her chest, holding her there and this caused Sakurako to lose hergrip on the gun and it was tossed away.

Himawari held Sakurako, but she still held the knife, and Sakurako then bit her chest as hard as she could, and Himawari cried in pain from the bite of a very angry Sakurako, who was literally at the breaking point.

Then she felt the pain stop, as Sakurako stopped biting and then she felt something warm run down her chest.

At first she thought it was blood, caused from the bite, but found that the skin on her chest had not been pierced, but found that it was Sakurakos tears, and Himawari saw Sakurakos face, which showed both greater anger, and bitter misery.

Sakurako yelled at Himawari, asking why she did not kill her, asking why she let her live, saying that all she wanted was to be with them, to be with her parents again, to be with her sisters and aunts and uncles again, to see her squadmates again, and not to be alone, to be the one who lived while they all died, believing that they now hated her because she had lived, and that dying was the only thing she could do to allow them to forgive her.

That one statement caused something Himawaris mind to snap, and instead of her usual means of berating Sakurako and saying she was stupid for what she did …

… she hugged her, gathering the scared and sniveling girl into a hug, and faced her and said that she didn't want that, she didn't want Sakurako to die, she wanted to be with her.

Sakurako asked why, why someone as beautiful, smart and brave as Himawari, would want to be with a small, stupid and cowardly girl like herself, saying that Himawari had a nice home, she had good friends, she had her parents, she had a great life, and what did she have, she had suffered the radiation poisoning and was left forever with the effects of what happened, she was just some discharged grunt fighter pilot from the military and barely had anything from it, and she had no one, she had no family anymore, she had no friends anymore, she was now alone and had nothing left at all, and said that there was nobody who wanted her.

Himawari said that she was wrong, and Sakurako looked at Himawari with a very confused look, and then Himawari said that she wanted to be Sakurako, that she wanted Sakurako to be happy and be with her, by her side for all their lives.

Then she finally decided to say it, and after finally stopping her violent thoughts, the parts of her that still held a slight yet slowly lessening anger toward Sakurako, she then said that she loved Sakurako and said that that was the reason she wanted to be with her.

Sakurako at first said nothing, then one tear came, then two, until finally Sakurako finally broke down, and cried into Himawaris exposed chest, saying that she wanted to stay with her, that she wanted to stay, and live with her, and didn't want to die, that she wanted to be wanted, not be alone.

Himawari hugged the girl softly once more, and comforted her through the night.

Unknown to them, outside the building two women stood, one with short purple hair, and the other with long blonde hair and with an eyepatch, smiles slowly adorning their faces at what they heard.

* * *

><p>It had been a month since then<p>

"Hey, Himawari," said the now soft voice of Sakurako, her voice and now soft features and now soft looking white hair seeming to resemble the Belkan condition, "how do you think things are going over there."

Himawari knew Sakurako was talking about Belka, and that the country was still in the throes of what amounted to an endless winter, caused by the nuclear weapons.

"Don't now really, but I heard that they are having problems deciding what to do, in fact they don't even know if they should accept anything, that's what the news is saying anyway," said Himawari as she sat next to Sakurako, both looking at the sky.

"Guess so," Sakurako said, and then she leaned onto Himawari, and laid on her lap, still looking out the large window of the new house Himawari had, and that Sakurako helped getting by working as a security pilot at the Osean defense company, Aero Knight Incorporated.

Himawari felt Sakurakos cool body against her warm body, Sakurakos body temperature had dropped to a lower temperature and stayed at that point, but Himawari's warm body made it feel nice to her.

It was almost like they had been truly made to be together, and they heard that Yui and Kyouko were living very well together, and they both also knew that they were in fact a couple, which in retrospect was not all that surprising to them.

Then Himawri began to cook, with Sakurako helping her, and they made a nice curry, and it tasted very nice, and was excellent for the cold winter days, and then they made hot Cocoa, and drank down the warm and sweet liquid, then they both went to bed.

Himawari slept in her bed and Sakurako slep in the other, but then Himawari noticed that Sakurako was looking at Himawari, and held her pillow, while looking at the bed Himawari was now in.

Himawari understood almost immediately, and soon moved a little and patted the open spot on the bed.

Sakurako climbed in next to Himawari, and they both slept, then Himawari saw the tears in Sakurakos eyes.

"What's wrong Sakurako," Himawari asked, now a little worried.

Sakurako looked at Himawari, now smiling very genuinely, and Himawari immediately realized that the tears Sakurako had were not tears of sadness ….

… they were tears of pure joy.

"That's just it Himawari, nothing is wrong," Sakurako said, they very joy in her voice causing Himawaris heart to flutter.

"Everything right now, everything … is perfectly right," said the now very happy Sakurako.

Himawari gathered Sakurako into a hug, and Sukurako returned that hug, then they looked at each other, and they kissed each other, a very deep and passionate kiss, and it lasted almost a whole minute, but they gently stopped, and they looked at one another before they hugged deeply and soon Their heads rested on the others shoulder, and

Himawari said, "I love you Sakurako."

"I love you to Himawari."

They both then slept, as the snow still fell, leaving a white land all around, but the light still came, and illuminated the land, a beautiful white light, as though from heaven itself.

The light of destruction had been what broke the heart of the young girl, but now the light of the one she loved would be what guided her to the light of a new hope, a new future …

…. A new tomorrow.

The End

**This was my first shot at something like this; write what you think about it.**


End file.
